Curiosity
by Rozetto B
Summary: Cloud hears something down an alleyway and checks it out. Little does he know that what he finds will completely change his life. ::Rated M for mature themes and language::
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So here's my first posted fic. There is some (-cough-a lot of-cough-) yaoi, so if you don't like male on male don't read it. The pairings… will be reviled later on. The first lemon isn't until chapter 2 anyway… Anyways, this doesn't happen anytime before, during or after the game. I created the setting and the plot. The only part I don't own are the characters, which of course, belong to Square… but I kinda wished I owned Cloud… that would be fun… I mean… heh, anyway, you have been warned and stuff so on with the story._

* * *

Curiosity

Cloud was just headed home from work; Cid had forced him to work late… again. He was only a block from his apartment when he heard something from an alley.

"You like that, don't you."

"St-stop!"

Letting curiosity get the better of him, Cloud turned down the alley. He saw a tall man with long white hair, pinning a teen, maybe 16 or 17, to a wall. Cloud rolled his eyes and said, "Teenagers now? Leave the kid alone, Ansem."

The white haired man turned and glared at Cloud. "Can't you see I'm a little busy, Strife."

When Ansem turned, Cloud got a better look at the kid. He has longish silver hair and sea-green eyes. Clouds eyes grew wide for a moment, then he shook his head and said, "You know, molesting Seph's son is not gonna get you that job."

Ansem immediately backed away from the boy. "S-Sephiroth has a son?"

"Oh please, you can't tell me you failed to notice the resemblance. Yeah, when Seph was 20-ish he knocked up some chick. Hadn't seen the kid since… 'til recently, anyway."

"Don't mention this to Sephiroth," Ansem replied.

"Or what?" Cloud challenged.

"Keep your mouth shut and you won't have to find out." With that, Ansem ran off.

"Prick," Cloud muttered. Then, remembering the boy, he said, "Uh, you okay?"

"Who the hell is Sephiroth and when did he become my father?"

"Oh, Ansem's trying to get Seph to hire him. I figured that would scare him off. He thinks me and Seph are… together, but we're just friends. By the way, I'm Cloud."

"Riku."

"Well, Riku, what the hell were you doing out here on your own? This city's not a safe place at night. Someone your age shouldn't be alone out here."

"I'm 17, just arrived, and was looking for a cheap hotel to spend the night."

"Oh… well, I'll be looking for a roommate soon, so if you want to stay with me… the rent's pretty cheap. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be able to afford it. I mean, you might have to sleep on the couch for a while, but I doubt it. Leon's almost always at his girlfriend's house… he'll move out soon."

Riku narrowed his eyes. "What's in this for you?"

"Don't be so suspicious! I just saved your ass from Ansem and offered you an apartment. Be grateful. I could find another roommate if I wanted to. I need one 'cause I can't afford to pay the rent on my own… only half."

"Fine," Riku said, still a little suspicious.

-------

"Well, this is it," Cloud said, after he and Riku stepped into the apartment.

"It's tiny… and very clean."

"Leon's a bit anal when it comes to cleaning. It's kinda funny. Last weekend, he spent the whole time at Aerith's. When he got back he totally freaked out 'cause I had made such a huge mess in less than 3 days."

"Is he here now?"

"Eh… dunno." Cloud walked over to Leon's bedroom door and knocked. "Le? You here?" he yelled through the door.

There was a loud groan, some shuffling around and then the door opened, revealing a very pissed off Leon.

"What the hell do you want? I was trying to sleep."

"Thought you should meet our new roommate."

"New roommate? Cloud, there's barely enough room for you and I to live here and now there's a third person?"

Cloud shrugged. "You've been spending more and more nights at Aerith's. I figured you'd be moving out soon, so I found myself another roommate. I figured he can sleep in your room when you're not here."

"What about when I _am_ here?"

"Dunno, couch I guess. Anyway, this is Riku," Cloud said gesturing to Riku. "And Riku, this is Leon, my irritable and soon to be former roommate."

Riku smiled slightly and nodded. Leon just scowled and said, "I'm going back to bed."

"Heh, sorry, he's a little grouchy if you wake him up. He has to get up earlier than me. He works at some restaurant-y thingy. Works the early shifts."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, anyway, you okay on the couch, or do you want to take my bed?"

"I haven't slept on a real bed for a while…"

"Right in there," Cloud said, pointing to a door.

"Thanks," Riku said, and walked into the room.

"It might be a bit messy," Cloud called after him.

_A bit? _Riku thought. _How does he live in this! Whatever, I'm tired and I finally get to sleep on an actually bed. _Collapsing onto the bed, he fell asleep almost instantly.

-------

Riku woke up to the sound of someone searching for something in the mess that was Cloud's room. He sat up and saw Cloud, holding a towel around his waist, looking for clean clothes.

Hearing Riku sit up, Cloud looked up and said, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, but I can't really go to work in just a towel… Cid might get mad."

Flopping back onto the bed, Riku asked, "What time is it?"

"Uh… 11:30-ish?"

"I thought you said you had to work…"

"Yeah, I was supposed to be there half an hour ago… but Cid's used to me being late. Aha!" he exclaimed, holding up a pair of boxers. He slipped them on, dropped the towel and continued to search for his clothes. "Wait, you looking for work?"

Riku sat up again. "Yeah, unless you'll let me stay here rent-free," he said hopefully.

"Nope only family and lovers get to stay rent-free," the blond replied, pulling on a pair of jeans. "Anyway, unless you intend to get with me, you're outta luck. Cid's looking for a new employee anyway."

_Hold on, did he just suggest..? Wait, he can't be gay! He doesn't look gay… or act gay… but he did say Ansem thought him and that other guy…_ Riku shook his head, clearing out the thoughts, then said, "Sure, just let me take a shower, and I'll come with you. When are you leaving?"

"Whenever." Cloud shrugged. "There are towels in the closet in the bathroom. If you need clothes… just look around here. Although, they're probably all too big for you. Guess we'll have to go out and buy you some on the weekend…" Cloud continued to babble on about shopping and how he hated it, and Riku totally zoned out. _He looks like he's in good shape _Riku thought, staring at the blonde's chest. _He's good looking too, wonder why he's single… oh right, he might be gay! Being with him wouldn't be so bad. I'd get to live here rent free, and he'd probably buy my clothes and food and stuff. Gah! Dammit, I'm straight! What the hell is wrong with me? _Riku mentally slapped himself for even considering Cloud's earlier 'offer.' _He was probably joking, anyway. No way he's gay, gay guys are uber neat and girly looking. Cloud's neither of those! Well, maybe a little girly looking…neh, he was just joking._

"Uh, Riku?"

Riku blinked, the sound of his name snapping him out of his daze. "Eh?"

"I asked you if you wanted a cup of coffee."

"Oh, sorry… sure."

"'Kay, it'll be ready when you get out of the shower."

-------

"You work here?" Riku said as they entered the garage.

"Yeah… Cid? I'm here?" Cloud called out.

"About fucking time! Yur late again!" Cid yelled, walking out of his office.

"Neh, forget that, I brought you a new employee."

Cid looked over at Riku. "He looks younger and scrawnier than you, Cloud. Wait, you _are _a guy, right?"

Riku nodded.

Cid laughed, "Girlier lookin' than you too."

Riku glared at his soon to be boss.

"Whatever, what do you want me to work on?" Cloud said, ignoring the insults being sent his way.

"Seph dropped off his car this morning. Said he wanted you to work on it." Cid pointed to an expensive looking car. "Needs a tune-up and make sure you change the oil."

"Alright," Cloud said with a nod. "I'll get to work on it." With that, he headed over to the car, leaving Riku alone with Cid.

"How much do ya know about cars?"

"Um… nothing."

"What! How old are you anyway?"

"17."

"You drive then?"

"No."

"Shit. S'pose I'll have to teach ya then. If you know how to drive, you can do the deliveries for me. An' what did you say your name was?"

"Riku."

-------

"I can't believe you're letting Cid teach you to drive!" Cloud said with a laugh as he and Riku headed back to their apartment. "He's a great mechanic, but I wouldn't get in a car with him if you paid me too! Well… actually I would… could use the money…"

Riku glared at the older man. "Well it's not like you can teach me."

"Hey! I drive better than Cid… that guy's a maniac!"

"But you don't have a car."

"That's 'cause I don't have any money! If Leon hadn't moved in right after Zack left, I'd be homeless. I can barely afford half the rent and money for food."

"Who's Zack?"

"Zack… uh… he…"

"His ex-boyfriend," a man walking towards them said.

Cloud looked up and smiled. "Hey Seph, this is Riku, my new roommate."

Sephiroth looked at Riku. "What happened to Leon?"

"Oh, he's still there… for now… he'll be moving in with Aerith soon," Cloud replied.

Cloud and Sephiroth continued to chat while thoughts flew through Riku's mind.

_Ex-**boy**friend! So he is gay? Ohmygod! What if he tries to… NO! Baka, Riku! _Riku looked over at the other two men. _What…? Is he… flirting with that guy? What the hell, he must be at least 10 years older than Cloud!_

"Well, I really should get going. I need to pick up my car before Cid closes up," Sephiroth said.

"Alright. Check the glove compartment, I left you a little something," Cloud said with a wink. "Later Seph."

"Goodbye, Cloud," he said, "And nice meeting you," he added to Riku.

Riku blinked, clearing his head and said, "Uh yeah… same to you."

Riku and Cloud continued home in silence. When they got home, there was a note by the phone from Leon.

_I probably won't be back all weekend. Tell the kid not to make a mess of my room. And keep the apartment clean this time!  
Leon_

"Cool, guess we have the place to ourselves this weekend," Cloud said after reading the note.

"Can I ask you something?" Riku said quietly.

"Sure."

"Are you gay?" Riku asked, not meeting Cloud's eyes.

Cloud was a little surprised by the question. "No, why?"

Riku looked up in shock. "What! But that Sephiroth guy said you had an ex-_boy_friend _and_ you were flirting with him!"

Cloud laughed. "Well, I'm not straight either. I mean, girls, guys, they all have qualities I find attractive."

"Oh… so you and Seph…?"

"Nah. After Zack left, he asked me out. At the time I wasn't really ready, but I dunno now. The note I left him just said 'call me' with my number under it." – the phone rang, interrupting Cloud – "That's probably him now." Cloud picked up the phone. "Hello?… Hey, guess you got the note. … Sure! I really didn't have anything planned tonight. What time? … Okay, 7:30 … 'kay, later." He hung up the phone then asked, "I'm going out tonight, you okay on your own?"

Riku nodded. "You know, it's quarter to 7 now…"

"Shit! That only gives me 45 minutes! Gah, I gotta get ready!"

_

* * *

Woot! Review please… I know it's not great… so tell me how to make it better, 'kay? By the way, I'll tell you how old everyone is._

_Riku: 17 (d'oi)  
Cloud: 25  
Ansem: 35  
Sephiroth: 37  
Cid: 36  
Zack(would be if he had a bigger part in the fic): 28  
Leon: 25  
Aerith (even though she's only talked about…): 26_

_Um, if there's anyone else I forgot to mention, (that appears in this chapter), let me know, 'kay? Awesome._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Oh Nanami, I know you want Cloud. Relax, it's not like he's actually gay… but you gotta admit… he's very feminine looking and yeah, of course he's OOC. If you don't want OOC don't read fanfiction! Anyway, Thanks for being my first reviewer and for all your help with this fic. Now, Chapter 2 is… interesting… I hope you like it. And once again, I don't own any of the characters. Now, I'm sure people have noticed that Seph is waaaay older than Cloud (12 years) in this fic. It's not 'cause I like waay older guys being with waay younger guys… the age just worked… Sephiroth is older… heh, okay, now let's get on with the story.

**Ding-dong!**

"Riku? Can you answer that?" Cloud called from his room.

Riku sighed and answered the door.

"He's not ready yet, is he?" Sephiroth said when Riku opened the door.

Riku shook his head. "Come on in, he's just getting dressed."

Five minutes later, Cloud walked out of his room. He was wearing jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt; both were far more fitted than what he had been wearing early that day.

Sephiroth walked right up to him and said, "You're late."

"Sorry…" Cloud replied. Then he grinned, wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and kissed him hard, ending it quickly after. "Did that make up for it?"

The second Cloud kissed Sephiroth, Riku's eyes went wide. Oh my god! He just – like it – was nothing! Shit!

"Heh, I for now… let's go," Sephiroth said. He had a slightly amused smile on his face.

Cloud nodded, still grinning, and let go of him. He turned to Riku and said, "You sure you're okay on your own?"

Riku could barely nod, still shocked after what had just happened.

"Alrighty, see you later then."

-------

When the date was over, Sephiroth walked Cloud back up to his apartment.

"Listen Seph, I really don't want this to end up as a serious relationship… I mean… you and I… I just –"

"Haven't had sex in a year or so, are getting fed up and need a good fuck?" Sephiroth interrupted, smirking.

Cloud blushed, "I… er… yeah, guess you're right. So… wanna come in?"

"Sure."

-------

Riku couldn't fall asleep, so when he heard Cloud come in, with Sephiroth, he was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Not too long after they walked in, Riku heard them head into Cloud's room. Isn't this their first date? Fuck, I'll hear everything, the walls are really thin. Riku blushed just thinking about what was about to happen in the room next to him.

-------

"Seph…" Cloud moaned as the older man kissed his way down the blonde's body. Sephiroth smirked and continued down until he reached the top of Cloud's jeans. He undid them then looked up at Cloud with an eyebrow raised.

"No underwear?"

"You try and get a pair of boxers under these jeans!"

Sephiroth chuckled and slid the jeans off of the younger man. He crawled up to whisper in Cloud's ear. "You really are too thin," he said, nipping at the blonde's ear.

"Stop screwing around and just fucking take me!"

-------

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! Riku could hear everything. The worst part was the fact that he couldn't deny how aroused he was getting. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't like even like men! And why do they have to be so loud?

-------

After a fair bit of 'preparation,' Sephiroth removed his fingers from the blond. Cloud whimpered at the loss of contact and Sephiroth got up and searched through the bedside table for some lube. After finding what he was looking for, and using it, Sephiroth positioned himself at the younger man's entrance. He pushed in and Cloud's eyes began to water. Sephiroth leaned over and kissed Cloud

"How do you want it, Cloud?"

"I-I d-don't care… j-just… need…"

Sephiroth kissed him once more and began thrusting in and out of him. Soon after, Cloud came moaning the older man's name. Not long after, Sephiroth followed, collapsing onto the man beneath him.

-------

As hard as he tried, Riku couldn't ignore the growing pressure between his legs. Eventually, he got up and walked into the bathroom.

-------

"Mind if I stay the night?"

"Not at all… I gotta piss, be right back."

"Okay."

-------

Riku had closed his eyes and began to stroke himself. Much to his chagrin, he could only picture Cloud – and it was just turning him on more.

Suddenly, the door opened, causing Riku's eyes to snap open and his cheeks to burn scarlet.

Cloud grinned. "I guess we were kinda loud… didn't know you'd react this way."

Riku found himself speechless. Why didn't I lock the door?

Cloud moved so he was standing directly behind Riku, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist. "Want some help?"

Maybe… Maybe I'm not straight after all, Riku thought and nodded, still at a loss for words.

Cloud turned Riku around to face him, then kissed him, pushing the youth up against the wall. Cloud broke the kiss, then kneeled down in front of Riku. With just a moment's hesitation, he took the teen whole in his mouth. Riku gasped at the sudden contact, leaning against the wall for support. A few moans later, Riku came and Cloud lapped up his essence. Riku collapsed onto the floor. Cloud picked him up then helped him back to his room. Afterwards, he returned to the bathroom to do what he'd originally set out to do.

When he returned to his room, he could just make out a smirk on Sephiroth's face.

"What?"

"You and the boy… was that even legal?" Sephiroth asked, amusement lacing through his voice.

Cloud shrugged. "He's almost 18." He then slipped into the bed, letting Sephiroth wrap an arm around his waist.

"Almost?"

"Yeah, almost…"

-------

When Riku woke up the next morning, he lay in his bed for a while, trying to figure out what exactly happened last night. That had to be a dream… right? I mean, Cloud didn't really… did he? Riku shook his head and got out of bed. When he walked out of the room, he saw that Cloud and Sephiroth were already up. Cloud was making breakfast and Sephiroth was sitting at the table reading the Saturday newspaper. Riku tried not to make a sound, but Cloud heard him and turned anyway.

"Hey there, sleepy head. I was just about to get you for breakfast."

Riku sat down at the table in silence; he knew he was blushing and refused to look up.

Sephiroth gave Cloud a look saying 'You sure you should have done that last night?' Cloud shrugged and put a plate of waffles on the table.

-------

After eating breakfast, Sephiroth went home and Cloud did the dishes. Riku decided now was a good time to talk to Cloud about the night before.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"Um… last night…"

Cloud shut off the water and turned around. "What about it?"

"What about it? You… just… in the bathroom…"

"Oh, that… you didn't enjoy that?"

"I did but… but I'm straight! I'm not supposed to enjoy that!

"Well, I did ask you first."

"Sorta… and the way you did it… how was I supposed to refuse?"

"If you were straight it shouldn't have been that hard."

"I am straight!"

"Relax, it won't happen again."

"No, but… I…"

"You do want it to happen again?"

"No! Yes! I… I don't know!"

Cloud smiled and walked over to Riku, who was still sitting at the table. Cloud leaned over and gave Riku a soft, sweet kiss. Standing up, he said, "Let me know when you're less confused." He walked into his own room, closing the door behind himself.

Riku was sure he was straight… until now. Fuck. Why do I feel this way? I was never interested in a guy before… before I met Cloud.

After a few minutes of thinking, Riku stood up and went to knock on Cloud's door.

"Come in."

Riku opened the door and walked in; Cloud was sitting on his bed, reading a book (How to Convince Your Roommate to Move Out and Continue to Pay Half the Rent).

"Still confused?"

Riku shook his head.

"So…?"

Riku walked over to Cloud, and, leaning in, he kissed him. It was only a quick kiss, but it left Riku with a slight blush and Cloud with a smile.

-------

-one-week later-

Cloud convinced Cid to let him teach Riku to drive. Riku was more comfortable with Cloud, and Cloud was a better driver. They had just returned from a drive.

"Strife! Get yur scrawny ass over here!"

"Hey! I resent that! I think I have quite a nice ass," Cloud called back to his boss. Then he went over to see what Cid wanted.

"I just got off the phone with a client."

"Yeah? And what? They need you to make a house call? I can g–"

"No, ya idiot! She saw you giving the kid a hand-job while he was trying to drive!"

"Oh… that…eh… well… he eventually pulled over near this rest stop-y place and we finished up in the bathroom… he was finding it hard to concentrate… um… sorry?"

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?"

"It… uh… won't happen again?"

"Number one, no sex during work hours. Number two, not in my car!"

"Well, the actual sex part wasn't in your car…"

"That's not the point!"

"Well, it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't! I'm firing the boy. I don't like my employees having that kind of relationship… especially since yur both men! That client was very upset. Her exact words, 'I refuse to drop my car off in the hands of some sex addicted homo.' I told her I had no idea this was going on! You two almost lost me a client! We have few as it is. He's gone."

"Wha-what?"

"You heard me."

Cloud took a deep breath than said, "Fine, I'll tell him."

-------

"I'm fired? 'Cause you…?"

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't realize someone would actually notice…but don't worry, finding you a job won't be hard. You could work with Leon, at the diner. Or for Sephiroth at whatever he does. Or for Aerith, at the library."

"Okay… so where should I go 'til you get off work?"

"Neh… just hang around, I'll be done soon."

Alrighty, so ends another chapter. I hope people like it… um… sorry if the lemon is… yeah. And yes, Cloud get it from Seph... and then had some fun with Riku not too long afterwards…but that's okay… he just… whatever. At least the main relationship started: Cloud and Riku. I know, really random. But that's okay, obscure pairings are fun. Anyway, review, tell me what y'all think.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yay! Nanami decided to help me (I so didn't beg -shifty eyes-). She wrote a lot of this chapter. I like how she writes and she usually has a good sense of what sounds good and what doesn't. Anyways, Thank you 'Nami, I love you! -glomp- So… I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, you can all have some cookies -offers plate of cookies- Here's chapter three, enjoy!

_

* * *

((NanamiGenji: Hello everyone! Rozetto and I will let you know who's written what in this chapter. I started it, so… enjoy!))_

-------

For the next hour or so, Cloud worked while talking to Riku. Riku had decided his first choice for work was at the library; it would be quiet and give him time to think, (and he wouldn't have to interact with too many people). After Cloud got off work, they headed over to the library. When they arrived, Aerith was just closing up.

"Aerith! Hey" Cloud called to her, waving.

"Hi Cloud," she replied with a smile. "You must be Riku. Leon's mentioned you a few times."

Riku nodded.

"Listen Aer, Riku just lost his job 'cause Cid caught us fooling around. Do you think you could give him a job here?" Cloud asked.

"Actually, I was looking for an assistant. Does that sound alright?" Aerith said, turning to Riku.

"I'd like that," Riku replied.

"Great! You can start tomorrow. 9:30?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Now, don't let Cloud keep you up too late," she added with a wink.

Riku blushed slightly and Cloud stuck out his tongue at her.

"Heh, no wonder Le's always so pissy; you're not keeping him satisfied," Cloud said.

Aerith rolled her eyes. "Oh, Quiet you. You can't build a relationship on sex."

"You try going celibate for a year, then tell me that sex isn't important!"

The brunette rolled her eyes again. "Sex addict."

"Sticks and stones, Aer, sticks and stones," Cloud replied.

Riku couldn't hide the blush that was burning across his cheeks. _How do they talk about sex so openly! I get embarrassed just talking to Cloud about it!_

"I was thinking we'd go over to the diner tonight, eat some food, annoy Leon, you know? Wanna come with us?" Cloud asked.

"Sure, you buying?" Aerith questioned in reply.

Cloud grinned mischievously. "No… we can put it on Leon's tab."

-------

"Riku, did Cloud tell you anything about this place?"

Riku shook his head.

"It's a '50s style diner."

"Oh… so?"

"They have uniforms…" – at this, Cloud burst out laughing – "Try not to laugh," Aerith finished, glaring at Cloud.

"What?" Cloud asked.

Aerith rolled her eyes. "Grow up. You know how much he hates that job. Why must you constantly irk him?"

"'Cause it's fun! Besides… I like the food there. Might as well enjoy myself as well."

-------

At the diner, a waitress dressed in a '50s style skirt and shirt (and roller skates), showed them to a booth. "Hi! I'm Yuffie, but I guess most of you guys know that already. I'll be serving you today… erm…Drinks?"

"I'll just have a glass of water," Aerith said.

"OMIGOD! I want a root-beer float!" Cloud said excitedly.

"Do you have orange pop?" – Yuffie nodded – "I'll have that, then," Riku said, laughing at Cloud's hyperness.

"Alrighty, I'll be right back with all that," Yuffie said cheerfully, and headed for the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a minute… I'm gonna go find Leon," Cloud said as he stood up.

-------

"Hey Squall!" Yuffie yelled as she skated into the kitchen. "Aerith, Cloud and some kid are here."

"Dammit, Yuffie, my name is Leon!"

Yuffie giggled. "Whatever… Hey, is Cloud still single?"

Leon rolled his eyes, _she asks me that every time they come in here. _"No, that "kid," Riku, is his boyfriend."

"What? That can't be legal!"

"He's the same age as you. Maybe a little younger."

"Neh… My birthday's next week… so I must be older!"

"Whatever… just don't let him put it all on my tab."

"Whatever you say, Squally," Yuffie said, leaving the kitchen.

"Leon! My name is Leon!"

-------

"Hey, where'd Cloud go?" Yuffie asked when she brought the drinks out to the table.

"To bug Leon," Aerith replied with a sigh.

"OUT!" came a shout from the kitchen. Shortly after, Cloud ran out of the kitchen, laughing. He rushed past Yuffie and sat next to Riku.

"What did you do now?" asked a very exasperated Aerith.

At that moment, Leon stormed over to their table to yell at Cloud. "You idiot! That could have gotten me fired!"

Cloud cowered behind Riku. "Sorry Le… it _was_ pretty funny though."

"No, it wasn't!"

Aerith rolled her eyes and Yuffie stifled a laugh. They'd heard this argument enough times. Riku wasn't really sure what to do and did not like being between Cloud and Leon.

"Aw, come on, Le, your boss was laughing too. Relax a little."

"Relax? You know how much I hate working here yet you still annoying me to no end! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Aerith stood up and grabbed Leon's arm, ready to pull him away. "Leon, calm down. If you want to, we can go somewhere more private o talk finish this," she said.

"Yeah, and if you hadn't noticed, everyone here is staring at us," Yuffie added.

"As far as I'm concerned, this is over. I'll stop by the apartment tomorrow to get my stuff," Leon said, then turned and walked back towards the kitchen. Aerith went with him, leaving an awkward silence behind.

"Um… you guys ready to order?" Yuffie asked.

Riku looked over to Cloud.

Cloud shook his head. "No, I think we'll just go," he said, reaching for his wallet. "How much for the drinks?"

"Don't worry about it," Yuffie said.

"Thanks Yuf, I think we'll just head home."

Yuffie nodded and began to clear the table.

------

Cloud and Riku walked home in silence. They playful look in Cloud's eyes had faded with Leon's final words, words echoing in his head.

"_I'll stop by the apartment tomorrow to get my stuff."_

"Cloud? You okay?"

Cloud looked down at Riku. "Eh?"

"You're being really… quiet."

"Oh… I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"'Bout Leon moving out."

"You think he meant that? Maybe he was just angry."

"No, ever since he and Aerith started dating seriously, I knew he'd eventually move out. Why'd I have to push him towards it faster? I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not… besides, now we'll have the apartment all to ourselves."

Cloud shook his head. "He paid more than half the rent… and he's always bought the food… he knew I had problems with the money thing. Even with you working at the library, we're still not gonna have enough to make rent and eat… and everything else we need."

"So… what you're saying is…"

"We, Riku, are royally screwed. We'll have to find an even shittier place to live, there's no way we can keep the one we have."

By that point, they had reached the apartment and Cloud was unlocking the door. When they walked in, there was a raven-haired man sitting on the couch, reading Cloud's book.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Cloud demanded, knowing exactly who it was.

The man chuckled and turned to look at Cloud and Riku. "You didn't change the lock after I left… Nice book, by the way, guess you still can't afford this shit-hole."

"Out."

"That's not a very nice way to treat your guest. Who's the kid?"

Cloud sighed in defeat. "Riku, this is Zack. Zack, Riku. Now get out of our apartment."

"The kid's your roommate? He – you are a he, right?" – Riku nodded – "He can afford this dump and you can't?"

"No, he's my boyfriend. My roommate, Leon, is actually coming by tomorrow to get his stuff, he's moving in with Aerith."

"Boyfriend? Kinda young, don't ya think? And that Leon guy is dating Aerith? Wow, seems I've missed al lot."

"Get out."

"Nah, I think I'll stay. So, Riku, is Cloud still any good in bed?"

"OUT!" Cloud yelled.

Riku blushed and mumbled something about leaving them to sort out something, then walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Zack laughed and walked over to Cloud. "Come on, you know you want me to stay," he said, wrapping an arm around the younger man's waist.

"Let me go!" Cloud replied, struggling to pull away.

Zack was stronger and managed to push Cloud over to the couch, tackle him onto it, then pin him down.

"Come on Cloud, remember what fun we had?" Zack whispered seductively.

"Zack," Cloud growled, "Get off."

"Aw, am I making you uncomfortable?"

Cloud glared up at Zack in silence.

"Heh, I know you're loving this."

"Get off of m– "

Zack cut Cloud off with a rather forceful kiss. Cloud struggled to pull away for a bit then realized Zack wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted. In this case, he seemed to want Cloud.

-------

Riku had been sitting on the bed, trying to ignore the arguing men in the living room. After a few minutes of silence, he decided to check if they had stopped fighting. When he peaked out the door of the bedroom, what he saw caught him completely off guard.

_What? A minute ago Cloud was yelling at him to leave… now they're making out on the couch! That jerk! He's cheating on me and I'm just in the next room. How dare he! Oh god, I sound like a woman._

Riku shook his head and closed the door again. He walked back over to the bed and lay down.

_There's got to be a logical explanation for this. Cloud wouldn't hurt me on purpose… would he? Whatever, I'm sure there's an explanation… I'll ask him later._

-------

_((NanamiGenji: And so ends my part of this chapter. There rest is by Rozetto 'cause I told her I wasn't going to write the whole chapter for her.))_

-------

After a few minutes, Zack got bored. He wasn't just there to make out with his ex-boyfriend. The reason he was there… didn't really matter right now. Right now, he could only think about how hot Cloud looked now. Deciding to deal with his real reason for being here later, he began to kiss down Cloud's neck.

"Zack, stop… we're not together anymore. We can't do this, I'm with Riku now," Cloud managed to get out.

Zack sat up, straddling the other man's hips. "You talk to much, just relax and enjoy this," he said, beginning to take off the blonde's shirt.

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm with Riku, not you."

Zack sighed. "Jesus, Cloud, the kid's not gonna care… and if he does, wouldn't he have come out by now to see what we're up to?"

"Yeah, and knowing him, he wouldn't say anything. He's quiet."

"I got that… why don't you just ask him to join in."

"I'm gonna say this one more time: get out."

Zack leaned back down to whisper in Cloud's ear. "Why would I want to leave?" he asked, then ground down into the other man. He smirked when he heard Cloud groan. "So, Cloud, you ready to just give in yet?"

_

* * *

Rozetto: Well, there it is. I know I didn't write most of this chapter, but I love 'Nami. She's awesome for doing this. Anyway, I thought I'd leave it here. Why, you ask. 'Cause I feel like it._

_Nanami: Your fans are gonna hate that._

_Rozetto: What fans? Besides, this'll get them to come back and read what happens next._

_Nanami: -rolls eyes- Sure… ten bucks says her fiancée is looking over her shoulder and he doesn't want her to write some hard-core yaoi._

_D: You'd win that bet._

_Rozetto: OMFG, I didn't know you were there! –freaks out-_

_D: Sure…_

_Nanami: Hey, D, can you leave so Rozetto can write a lemon for this fic?_

_D: No._

_Rozetto and Nanami: Meanie!_

_D: Whatever… don't forget to remind the readers to review…_

_Rozetto: Oh yeah!_

_Nanami: Yep, could you all please review… I'll give you a cookie!_

_Rozetto: Yay! Virtual cookies!_

_D: Oh dear god, save me from these two!_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, here's the next chapter (finally got D away so I could write…) Anyway, after this, updates on my stories are going to be waaay less frequent as I am planning my wedding. So, enjoy this… I might have time to update "Emeralds" before the real craziness starts, but I'm sorry to say all my stories will be… postponed… sort of. Sorry to all my adoring fans… And you may all take some cookies –offers plate of cookies- Love you all!

* * *

Curiosity

"Zack, get off of me right now," Cloud repeated. _Fuck, he knows he's driving me crazy… neh…_

"Just give in, Cloud. I promise it'll be fun."

_Fuck… this isn't working…wait… yeah, that'll work… hopefully… _"Riku!" he screamed. "Riku, help!"

Riku crept out of his room cautiously; a little afraid of what he might see. _Oh shit… _"Um… help?"

Zack groaned. "Great, now we have to ask the kid to join in or I'll feel like a total jerk. What d'ya say, kid?"

"Riku, get him off of me!"

Riku didn't move. He was just a little unsure of what was happening. _Okay, lemme get this straight… number one: my boyfriend is possibly getting raped. Number two: the other guy wants me to join in. Number three: Cloud wants me to get the other guy off of him, but he's not even strong enough to do that… what the fuck? _"Um… get off of him?" Riku said, rather unconvincingly.

Zack snorted and Cloud groaned in defeat.

"Riku! Do you honestly thi– "

"Kid, you're not exactly the most convincing guy, so don't try to get me off of this hot piece of ass."

"I knew I had a nice ass, stupid Cid," Cloud mumbled to himself. "Zack, just get off."

"Not likely!"

"Um… do you guys want me to just leave you alone?" Riku asked, really confused.

"No!" Cloud shouted the same time as Zack yelled, "Yes!"

"Riku, don't leave me with him… please?" Cloud pleaded with his very confused boyfriend.

"Come on kid, you know how it is. Just let me have a little fun with him, then you can have him back."

Riku just shook his head and walked back into his room. As he closed the door, he heard an anguished cry from the other room. "NOOOOO!" Riku sighed. _What was I supposed to do?_

-------

"Are you sure about this, Le?"

"Yes, Aerith, besides, I spend more time at your place then I do at that dump anyway. It makes sense to move out."

"But you do know this is yet another step up the commitment ladder?"

"Yes, I don't really care."

"What about Cloud?"

"What about him?"

"How will he afford to live?"

"He'll manage… he's got Riku now."

"Riku's young, and I'm not sure how much Cloud makes, but I doubt what I pay Riku is much higher."

"Whatever. It's his own fault. Besides, I've been paying for all that shit for too long."

"He can't help that. It's not his fault that Cid pays him so little… maybe we should talk to him…"

"Listen, if worse comes to worse, he has friends. There's Cid, yeah, and Sephiroth, and then if he's really in trouble he can come to us…"

"Cid's a tightwad, Seph's offered enough times, Cloud hates charity, remember how reluctant he was to accept it from you?"

"Yeah… but I think if I wanna stay friends with the jackass, I'd better move out."

"Fine."

-------

After a bit of a battle, Cloud found himself in his boxers, still pinned under a similarly dressed Zack. After that struggle, Cloud gave in. There was no way out; as much as he wanted to deny it, Zack could still get him going, and now that he was wearing next to nothing, there was nothing stopping the older man from getting what he wanted.

"Zack, please," Cloud tried pleading one last time through heavy breathing.

"Please what?"

"S-stop."

"Mmm, how 'bout… no?" Zack kissed his way down Cloud's chest, biting gently at a hardened nipple.

"Zack…"

"Relax, babe, this'll be fun."

"D-don't – nng!" Any thoughts preventing Cloud from agreeing to this had left his mind as soon as Zack's hand reached under the waistband of Cloud's boxers.

"Ready to give in yet?" Zack asked again, as seductively as the first time.

Cloud could barely nod, knowing he'd lost.

At least, he thought he'd lost. Until the door opened and Leon and Aerith walked in.

"What the fuck?" was all Leon could say. Aerith was a little too shocked to say anything.

Zack looked up. "Oh fuck… hey guys!"

"Zack?" Aerith said with disbelief. "How…?"

"What the hell are you doing? Where's Riku?"

Cloud was still rendered mute from what Zack was continuing to do to him, even after the couple walked in.

"The kid? In the bedroom I think…"

"Riku!" Leon yelled.

Riku walked out of his room. "Hey Leon, Aerith."

"Do you have any idea what your boyfriend is doing out here with his ex?" Leon asked.

"I don't really want to… but yeah… there was nothing I could do about it…" Riku said quietly.

At this moment, Cloud groaned, covering Zack's hand in pearly white liquid. Everyone turned to look at him. The blond was breathing heavily and was thoroughly flushed.

"I'll just wait outside…" Aerith said quietly before stepping back into the hallway.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Cloud! I know you can be an ass, but this is just low! And with Riku in the next room?"

"Shut it, Leon, it was rape…"

Leon looked at Zack, who grinned in return. He turned to Riku who shrugged, as if to say, 'Well, it's true…'

"Riku, can you go wait with Aerith? I need to talk to these two," Leon said quietly, dangerously.

Riku nodded and joined Aerith in the hallway.

After the door closed, Leon said, "Explain. Zack first."

Zack shrugged. "Decided I'd come for a visit… then I saw Cloud… and I guess I just couldn't help myself." He grinned sheepishly, hoping Leon would accept that.

"Cloud?"

-------

"What do you think he's saying?"

"I don't know, I can't hear through the door, quiet!"

"Aerith, maybe we should just let them talk this out…"

"Shh!"

-------

"I told you, he fucking raped me… thank god you walked in when you did, who knows what might have happened."

Leon sighed. "How did Zack get in?"

"I never changed the locks… couldn't be bothered…"

"By that, I think he means he was broke at the time."

"Stuff it, Zack."

Leon sighed again. "Okay, why did you come back?"

Zack thought about this for a minute. "Well, I thought it would be nice to see how stuff was going around here. So, you're dating Aerith now? She still wild in– "

"Zack," Cloud growled. "Don't even."

"Aw, does Cloud still care about his first girlfriend?"

"Shut it, Zack!"

"You dated Aerith?" Leon asked Cloud. "When was that?"

"Before we met you, in high school."

"Yep and before I met Cloud, I was with her. When she introduced me to blondie, here, I couldn't resist… he was so cute and innocent then."

"Whatever, why are you here?" Leon questioned.

"Oh, right. Well, work was always better in this area, so I thought I'd move back."

"So why the hell are you in my apartment?" Cloud muttered.

"'Cause, I already had a key plus the rent was really cheap here… even though I was paying for _everything_ then."

"Wait… you want to move back in here… with me?" Cloud asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Good, Cloud needs a new roommate anyway. He and Riku probably can't afford living here," Leon said. "I'll just grab my stuff. You two and Riku can sort this out." He walked into his room, and started packing his stuff.

"He's hot… love the whole leather thing he's got going on," Zack said, licking his lips. "So Cloud, how 'bout another round?"

"Get the fuck off of me."

Leon returned to the room with a large bag full of his clothes and other belongings. "Okay, one more thing before I leave: no more rape."

"Aw! Why not?" Zack asked playfully.

Leon rolled his eyes. _He's worse than Cloud…_ "See you later," he said, leaving.

Riku walked back in and closed the door behind him. "So… what now?"

Zack jumped up and headed for the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower."

When Zack closed the bathroom door behind himself, Riku walked over to Cloud. "You're a mess…"

"Listen, Riku, you know I didn't want to do that with him."

"I know."

"You mad at me?"

"No." Riku want into the kitchen area, got some paper towel, and dampened it with warm water.

"You're not?"

Riku shook his head and kneeled down next to Cloud. "I know you need a shower, but this should do until he comes out." He started to clean Cloud up with the paper towel.

"Riku?"

"Yes?"

"'Love you."

Riku looked up from what he was doing. "What?" It was the first time Cloud had said that to him. "Did you just say…?"

"Yep, I love you."

"I… love you too."

Cloud pulled Riku towards him and kissed him… just as Zack, (in nothing but a towel), walked out of the bathroom.

"'Left my bag out – Aw! How cute!"

Cloud broke the kiss and glared at Zack. "Get dressed and get out." He pulled Riku onto the couch and wrapped his arms around the younger man protectively.

"Nah… according to Leon, you need a roommate. And I need an apartment."

"I don't – "

"Maybe he's right, Cloud," Riku said quietly.

Cloud let go of Riku and looked at him. "Are you crazy? Did you just miss that whole thing that just happened?"

"I know, I really don't want him here either… but we're homeless unless he stays."

"Yeah, the kid's right. I promise I'll be good. Please?" Zack asked, attempting to be cute.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Fine."

-------

_Okay, well, that's the end… of this chapter. I probably won't be updating for a while since I've got a wedding to plan (May 28th!) I love everyone who's been reading this, you guys rock! Hopefully, I'll get another chapter up before the wedding… but I might not have time. _

_Anyway, I know Riku's being very calm about this whole… situation… but he knows there was nothing he could do about it. Don't worry, just 'cause Leon moved out, doesn't mean Cloud's going to stop bugging him. And I gotta tell you, the line about Zack being wosre than Cloud… Totally D's idea. Seriously, I love him… and his sarcastic comments about my writing. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter._


End file.
